James Wants Mummy
by Chocolatefrogaddict
Summary: A fanfic about how James Sirius Potter travels through time, and what everyone discovers and learns about the future and the present.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**1995**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was full of order members and the Weasley family eating dinner in the house, if one could call it that. Grimmauld Place was an exceptionally dirty, disgusting, and most definitely ancient. It was a place that none would every want to enter, and the few who did were forced or working for the Order of the Phoenix.

As everyone was talking loudly and nearly everyone was yelling to or at each other from across the table. That was until there was a loud, sharp, resounding, CRACK that automatically silenced everyone in the room. Until they heard a childlike cry come from somewhere near the floor of the kitchen.

"JAY WAN MUMMA, JAY WAN MUMMA," a little boy by the sound of it yelled repeatedly, crying all the while.

Harry looked down at the little boy who couldn't be more than 15 months old, Harry was astonished at what he saw when he looked at the boy with tears running down his face. Jay, as the boy referred to himself had messy untamable jet black hair, and facial features that Harry saw every time he looked in the mirror. This baby was practically a carbon copy of himself, or himself as a 15 month old baby.

_Where did he come from? _Babies don't just appear out of nowhere, and it was highly unlikely that this baby was a death eater in disguise since polyjuice wouldn't allow someone to turn into a baby. Could it?

Harry leaned down and asked the baby, "where did you come from mate?" As if expecting a reply, Harry waited silently listening to the whimpering sounds that the baby was making.

"Where did you come from?" Now asking himself the question. That was the mystery.

* * *

**A/N: What discoveries will be made? And what is the Order of the Phoenix going to do about baby James Sirius Potter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**1995**

"He looks like you mate," Ron murmured quietly to Harry, staring at the boy.

"Yeah, I know. It's scary how much he looks like me." Harry replied likewise staring at the boy. There was something about his eyes that was very familiar to Harry, like he was looking into someone's eyes that he had seen a million times before, but he couldn't place where he had seen the eyes or who's eyes they were.

The rest of the room was silent for a long time. No one was saying anything to each other, they were just staring at "Jay" and trying to draw their own conclusions as to how the boy ended up in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Finally someone spoke, "Well, we best figure out who this boy is and where he's from," said nodding to herself as if to confirm her words.

Everyone in the room nodded and made their way to the living room. Harry walked over to the boy and leaned down to pick the baby boy up. Harry couldn't get over the similarities that he saw between himself and the baby boy in his arms. That was until Harry saw something under the table that resembled a diaper bag, Harry quickly snatched it up and realizing that there was no one else in the kitchen, left to go into the living room.

* * *

The order members examined the diaper bag for any information that they could find relating to the identity of this young boy, Meanwhile Harry held the boy on his lap with his arms around they boy's stomach so that he couldn't wiggle free from Harry's grasp.

"His name is James Sirius Potter!" Tonks exclaimed loudly, probably excited that she had found something. "It was written on the inside of the bag on a card, it was at the bottom of the bag though," Tonks announced to the whole room.

"His name is James Potter?" Questioned Sirius. "Maybe he time travelled here. I mean come on, what are the odds that their is a baby alive now that has the first name James and the last name Potter, and greatly resembles Harry?"

_Makes a lot of sense when you stop and think about it, _Harry thought. This boy could easily be one of his ancestors or even his son or grandson, or even great grandson.

Harry wanted to look at the bag, see if he could find more information or something, even just find out who this boy is to him. Harry still didn't know very much about this boy. For all Harry knew this could be his grandfather or something.

Harry was already up and halfway across the room when he realized that he couldn't hold James while he was fussing and look at the bag at the same time because he would probably accidentally drop James. So Harry looked around quickly to find someone who would hold a squirming wiggling James while he went to look at the bag.

"Ginny could you hold James for a second?" Harry asked Ginny quickly but not brusquely. Harry continued on his way after handing James who was now whimpering and on the verge of crying to Ginny who had nodded and stretched out her arms to hold James. James didn't seem to mind going with Ginny, on the contrary he stopped whimpering and crying nearly the moment that he was in Ginny's arms.

However, Harry wasn't paying attention because he was examining the bag along with several other order members.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later Harry went and sat down on the couch next to Ginny who was still holding James whom Harry had minutes ago found out was his son, in her arms. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see that James was asleep because it meant that James had finally calmed down enough to sleep.

It was the way that James was sleeping that bothered Harry though. James was resting his head on Ginny's shoulder with his hand holding onto her same shoulder while he had another one of his hands buried deeply in Ginny's flaming red hair. It looked natural for James, like he slept on Ginny a million times and it was no big deal.

Harry looked at James and grinned, he was so adorable, and adorable wasn't a word that entered his vocabulary very often, or any bloke's for that matter. But James was. Sleeping he looked peaceful and almost angelic.

Harry looked at Ginny and nodded silently telling her that he wanted James back. Ginny complied and went to hand James back to Harry, however, James woke up the second that he left Ginny's arms and started to whimper again, though thankfully not full on crying.

James reached for Ginny wanting to be in her arms again. Ginny looked at Harry for permission, he nodded and passed James back to Ginny. When James was back in Ginny's arms sitting on her lap though facing her he grinned and said, "mumma." Harry and Ginny both heard him and looked at each other with wide eyes.

_Could what James was saying really be true? Could my future son James also be the son of Ginny Weasley? _Harry thought. _I don't like Ginny in that way, to me she has always been just Ron's little sister, I like Cho Chang. We couldn't have a child together in the future. Could we?_

For the first time ever, Harry looked at Ginny, really looked at her. _She's prettier than Cho, _Harry realized. _A lot prettier. What with that flaming red hair and those melting chocolate orbs, of course she was, why hadn't I noticed before? _Harry found himself asking himself.

Harry looked at Ginny, then he looked at James, scanning their faces for similarities. When it struck him. _The eyes, James' eyes, I know where he gets his eye color from. He gets it from his mum. _Harry thought looking at Ginny's chocolate colored eyes reflected in James'.

And Harry realized, this was his family, he had a family, people who loved him and who he loved, at least in the future anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

After Harry had figured out who James' mother was he felt the need to tell Molly Weasley what he had discovered. Party because she was a trusted member of the Order of the Phoenix, and because she was Ginny's mother and Harry thought she had a right to know.

Harry also told Sirius about James' parentage was because like Molly, Sirius was part of the order and Sirius was considered family in Harry's eyes.

Harry also wanted to tell Ron but he was worried about Ron's reaction to finding out that his best mate and baby sister were married and had a child together.

Now that everyone knew or would find out about Harry and Ginny having a son together in the future the only two problems that were left to figure out were how the order was going to get James back to the future and what Harry and Ginny were suppose to do as James' parents.

It turns out that James was younger than the order had predicted him to be. James was actually only 9 months old not 15 months old. But in Harry's defense he had never had to guess the age of an infant so naturally he wasn't good at it, 6 months away from good it would seem.

Mrs. Weasley conjured a crib for James to sleep in and put it in the room between Harry and Ron's room and Ginny's so that if James started crying in the middle of the night either he or Ginny could get up and change his nappy or take care of anything else that he may need.

Harry finally went to sleep after he had tried to get James down for the night, but his efforts seemed futile, so Harry asked mrs. Weasley for help. While Mrs. Weasley was able to calm James down enough to get him into pajamas, she couldn't get him to go to sleep. This surprised Mrs. Weasley and Harry both considering that Mrs. Weasley had raised seven children.

Harry couldn't do anything but try to comfort the infant and try to quiet his cries as best a 15 year old boy could.

About a quarter of an hour after harry had say down in a rocking chair conjured by Mrs. Weasley Ginny walked in to say good night to Harry and James. To Harry she gave a simple good night, but she scooped James into her arms and hugged his small body to her own.

This seemed to do the trick for James. Because when Ginny handed him back Harry noticed that James was already dozing off. This surprised Harry for a moment before he remembered that Ginny was James' mother. Harry found that it was unsettling to think of the future where he was married to Ginny Weasley and had a 9 month old son with her.

Son. That word was so foreign to him. No one had ever called Harry _their_ son before, had called him son, but it didn't mean the same thing.

Harry had never thought of Ginny in that way. To him she was just Ron's younger sister, and while Harry knew that Ginny had had a crush on him for several years he had never reciprocated her feelings for him.

She is very pretty. Harry thought. And Harry found himself wondering whether or not Ginny had a boyfriend at Hogwarts.

Harry thanked Ginny with a whispered thank you for finally getting James to go to sleep.

"You know he hasn't said dada since he got here." Ginny reminded Harry.

"I know." Harry replied shortly.

It was true, Harry knew it was. The only thing James had really said was mumma since he had arrived a few hours ago.

This now seemed obvious to Harry. _Of course he wants Ginny, she's his mum, she's the most important person in his life._

Why can't I be the most important, Harry thought. But Harry understood why that wasn't so. A baby needs their mum more than anything.

"Ah, goodnight Ginny." Harry told her running his hand through his hair.

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny whispered back. Ginny went to leave the room but that didn't seem to be what James wanted because the second she was out the door he was balling his eyes out again.

Harry sighed. _It's going to be a really long night,_ Harry silently declared.

"Ginny," Harry said loudly hoping that Ginny would be able to hear him.

Ginny stuck her head inside the room from the door, "yes Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know what to do can you help me?" Harry asked Ginny pleadingly.

"I'll see what I can do," Ginny replied back to Harry's plea pulling James into her arms. James instantly put his hands in her log red hair and started to play with it, like a moth to a flame.

Harry was amazed by the effect that Ginny had on James. Not even Mrs. Weasley could do that to James.

_He's just about the biggest mummy's boy in the world though_. Harry thought. Harry watched as James fidgeted around in Ginny's arms while babbling on in a nonsensical language.

Harry then remembered that he was sitting in the rocking chair that had been conjured by Mrs. Weasley and swiftly got up also remembering that he had left Ginny there standing with James.

Harry silently motioned for her to sit down where he had been sitting moments before so that she would be comfortable while holding his son in her freckly arms.

Ginny looked different when she was holding James, she lit up and dare he think it glowed. Harry realized that she was also much prettier than Harry thought her to be before.

Whether or not this sudden attraction was because she had given birth to James, which Harry had heard was the most painful thing that anyone could ever do, or because he suddenly found Ginny attractive he did not know.

Ginny was Ron's younger sister, but Harry had not thought of her as Ron's sister since they had discovered James was her son. Harry also realized that he and Ginny had never had a real conversation even after they had found out about what their future's held.

Harry looked down at James and Ginny from where he was standing and noticed that James was once again asleep on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny brought her small thin finger up to her lips and motioned for Harry to be quiet as she held James out to him for him to put James in his crib.

Harry nodded and took the soft warm baby into his arms. He was astonished that James was still asleep when Ginny had let go of him. He quietly set the infant in the crib and motioned for Ginny to leave with him.

* * *

**Please review. Thank you for reading. There is more to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Harry followed me up to my room. I figured that he would want to talk because one, we had never had an actual conversation where I wasn't squeaking, blushing, or putting my elbow in a butter dish, and two because of the recent events that had taken place at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

I found myself blushing everyone I thought about my future with Harry and James.

I knew that we must be married because if we weren't when James was born mum would have made us get married I was sure of it.

_It's not as though I mind though._ Ginny thought.

Michael. Ginny silently reminded herself. Your still dating Michael, and Harry likes Cho Chang.

A little voice in the back of Ginny's head creeped up on her and said, but you wish both we're in true.

And the voice was correct. Ginny hated seeing Harry with or around Cho. She didn't like to see Harry around Cho because it reminded her of how she use to be around Harry when she still had a crush on Harry Potter the boy who lived.

She had gotten over that stupid crush by her second year. In her second and most of her third year she had ignored Harry.

But by the end of her third year Ginny was going to the Yule Ball with Neville Longbottom and by the very end of the year was dating Michael Corner.

Hermione had told Ginny that she should move on and wait for Harry to come around and finally notice her as more than just a little girl with a humongous crush on him or Ron's little sister.

But know that she knew they got married in the future how was she suppose to not think about Harry? He was so handsome! What with his jet black hair and his striking emerald green eyes and that sideways smirk/grin he always wore when he found something amusing.

Ginny was immensely glad that James took after Harry in the looks department. She did not know whether he took after her or Harry personality wise because he was not yet old enough to tell. But Ginny hoped he was all Harry.

James had Harry's facial features as well as the signature messy jet black hair. However he had my brown eyes and a light dust of freckles across his tiny baby nose.

Ginny couldn't have asked for a cuter son. James was so adorable and she just knew he would turn into a charmer when he was at Hogwarts.

Ginny was taken from her train of thought as she and Harry had arrived in her room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"So. What do we do?" Harry asked Ginny with a sigh.

"Keep on doing what we're doing. And take care of James I think," Ginny replied unsurely.

"We're going to have to." harry responded. " He needs us."

"I know." Ginny replied shortly.

"What about us?" Harry asked looking awkwardly at the ground out of sheer embarrassment.

"I don't see that there is any us." Ginny replied coldly, though twirling a piece of her long red hair in her hand. "You like Cho and I'm dating Michael. So, we can just take care of James until we can figure out a way to get him back to his own time."

Harry nodded in reply before walking out of the room after saying a brief mumbled goodnight and walking down to his and Ron's room.

**Harry's POV**

As I walked back down to my room I thought about what Ginny had said.

Harry had to admit that what Ginny had said about her dating Michael and him liking Cho hurt him a little bit. He and Ginny were married in the future. So why couldn't they at least be friends.

Ginny has been practically ignoring me for the past year and a half. He would have to ask Hermione why that was when she was awake that morning.

Harry didn't get any sleep at all. He couldn't sleep. Not when there was so much for him to take in. James. Ginny. The future. Everything.

James had come in and changed his life in only a few hours. Because Harry use to find himself thinking about Cho constantly, but he hadn't thought of Cho once until Ginny brought her up tonight.

Harry wasn't even sure that he still even liked Cho. Sure she was pretty and all but there clearly wasn't a future for them. And who knew how long James may be with us. We may have to take him to school with us and Harry didn't think that Cho would want to date him when she knew that he had a baby with someone else.

Harry found himself thinking about he and Ginny going out together in the future. Thinking about being able to hold her hand, run his fingers through her hair, and even being able to kiss her.

_I would be holding her hand, running my fingers through her silky flame red locks, kissing her warm sweet pink lips. _Harry thought day-dreamily. _NO! _His brain reacted to the thoughts of Ginny instantly. _She's Ron's sister. I don't like her like that. At least not yet. And besides she's over me. That's what Hermione said._ Harry thought, his brain working furiously.

Harry felt a sudden sadness creep up on him. Ginny didn't even like him. He didn't know why that mattered to him so much. Maybe because she was James' mother. _But that's in the future. _Harry reminded himself. _She doesn't have to like you now_. But Harry knew it was something deeper. He could feel it. His relationship with Ginny was changed. He could never go back to thinking that she was just Ron's sister who had a huge crush on "The-Boy-Who-Lived".

Harry fell asleep with a small smile on his face, ginning to himself because he was thinking about all the wonderful things that would happen to him in the future.

**Ginny's POV**

_Ugg, why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Now all he's going to be thinking about is Cho Chang. _Ginny thought.

Ginny was pondering how in the world she could be so stupid. Reminding Harry of the girl he liked wasn't going to help him like her. In fact it would do the opposite.

The thing that pulled Ginny out of her deep thoughts was James crying. It was soft, but there all the same. Ginny padded down to James' makeshift room to see what was wrong.

Ginny hurried into the room over to James' crib to see what the matter was. James' tiny eyes were crying a sea of salty tears as he said mumma and reached up his hands for Ginny to pick him up.

Ginny picked up the infant and held him to her chest while walking towards the conjured rocking chair unsure of what he actually needed as she didn't know him as well as she was suppose to as his mum. She smelled his diaper and did all the usual checks, she couldn't find anything. _Maybe he's just having a rocky night's sleep. _Ginny pondered silently. She then noticed James' mouth was making odd movements with his mouth so she decided to see what he would want to eat.

_He has eaten tonight already but he must be hungry with everything that has happened today. _Ginny thought as she carried James down the stairs to the kitchen to see if she could find him some food, maybe half a banana.

**Harry's POV**

_"CEDRIC! NO! CEDRIC!" Harry's dream-self screamed towards Cedric Diggory, but it was too late. Harry watched as Cedric's body fell to the dirt ground of the cemetery, dead. In Harry's mind it was in slow motion. All Harry could hear was the derisive laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and the mad cackling noise which Voldemort was emitting. _

Harry woke up sweating buckets and breathing heavy, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest as though trying to make his entire being explode.

_Water. _Harry thought. _I need water. _

As Harry made his way down the stairs to the kitchen he could hear a faint humming sound coming from the kitchen. As he turned the corner he saw a flash of fiery red hair dance across the kitchen holding half of a banana in her hand. He also saw his son on her hip.

His son. The thought was still so foreign to Harry. For the first time he realized that he must have beaten Voldemort because there was no way he would bring a child into a world where Voldemort was.

Harry stepped further into the kitchen still observing Ginny walking around the kitchen. He would be lying if he said that Ginny wasn't attractive. _There was probably someone before Michael Corner. _Harry thought surprisingly bitterly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. What's wrong with James?" Harry asked Ginny with an equal amount of concern in his voice.

"Nothing." Ginny responded. "He's just hungry I think."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"What about you?" Ginny inquired.

"Thirsty, can't sleep, the usual." Harry said.

"Having dreams about Cedric again? What happened in your dream?" Ginny asked.

Harry took a deep breath before responding, "yeah, I keep having the same dream over and over again, it's maddening, so see it every night when all I want to do is make the memory disappear."

"I can relate." Ginny stated simply. Harry waited for her to elaborate but she didn't. She did however ask him to hold James so that she could break his banana into pieces.

Harry complied with her request and took James from her arms. Just as Harry was bringing James to his chest James made a dive for Harry's glasses and reached out to pull them off his face.

Harry was so startled that he didn't reach back for his glasses instantly. It took a moment to be able to see out of his eye again because he suspected that James had also stabbed him in the eye when he reached for the glasses. Now in his chubby baby hands making their way to his small baby face. But Harry reached out to grab his glasses back from James' clutch.

Harry grabbed his glasses back and pulled James up to his shoulder to rub his back while bouncing slightly to calm him down while Ginny got the banana ready for him.

"Harry can you sit down with him in your lap so that I can feed him?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Sure." Harry responded sitting down at the table next to Ginny while setting James on his lap, putting his arm around James' middle to keep him from wriggling out of his grasp.

Harry watched as ginny started to feed James some banana, waiting for him to open his mouth wide again showing Ginny that he wanted more food before she put it in his mouth.

When James seemed to get bored of Ginny putting food in his mouth and Harry sitting there with him in his lap quickly resulting in him wiggling around. Thankfully for Harry and Ginny this was easily solved, Ginny started to say "here comes the broomstick" and Harry started encouraging James to "get the broomstick". Harry and Ginny continued to do this until the whole half was gone.

"You know we make a pretty good team," Harry said to Ginny. "you and me." Harry clarified.

Ginny nodded in agreement with the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile.

"Do you think we will be able to get him back to his time?" Ginny asked Harry solemnly. "James, I mean."

"I don't know." Harry responded truthfully.

"Well, goodnight again Harry." Ginny said after sighing deeply.

"Goodnight Ginny." Harry responded back as he stood up and scooped James off his lap to take him upstairs.

Both Harry and Ginny walked up the stairway to their designated bedrooms not saying a word the whole way up the stairs, though both occasionally looked at the other hoping that the other hadn't noticed.

_Can we get him back? _Harry asked himself as he exited James' makeshift nursery, hoping with all that was in him that they could.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**In the future**

Harry and Ginny Potter were enjoying a particularly quiet Saturday morning. It was almost too quiet, for the Potters had a baby boy who usually woke the pair of them up at 7 o'clock in the morning at the very latest. Ginny Potter was particularly worried about her son's uncharacteristic quietness but tried her best not to show it because she knew her husband would start to worry if she said anything.

Ginny tried everything. She flipped through Witch Weekly looking at the latest trends. She read over an article she had written a couple days previous which she had written for the quidditch section of The Daily Prophet. Ginny leafed through half the books in the stack of pregnancy books she had stacked up on the coffee table of their now bright and open living room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. owled Hermione and Ron about their dinner plans for the 18th of February to celebrate the first anniversary of Ron and Hermione who got married on Valentine's day the year previous. Nothing worked.

She was seriously tempted to go up and check on James. He could be sick or hurt or dare she think it captured by death eaters. Though she would never mention the latter to Harry knowing that it was his greatest fear.

Harry watched his wife complete various highly unnecessary tasks. He could tell she was freaking out but he didn't think it was anything to worry about. To be honest it was a relief to be able to relax in the morning without James with them. Harry loved his 9 month old son to death, but it was still nice to have a break every once in a while. Especially now that he and Ginny were expecting their second son Albus Severus Potter in six weeks time.

Harry was just as nervous about James as Ginny was however, he was much better at disguising it than his 24 year old wife. He was terrified that his worst nightmare had come true and death eaters had kidnapped his defenseless innocent son as bait for Harry, which they knew he would got right into their trap because of his love for his son.

Harry sighed, he knew they had to check on James. "Let's go." Harry said getting up and setting down his copy of The Daily Prophet he was reading next the the enormous stack of pregnancy books on the Potter's coffee table.

Ginny nodded and waddled over to Harry as best as she could with her seven and a half month pregnancy bump in her way, and put her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze fore reassurance.

When the couple got to the nursery they were met by the sight of half a clearly broken time turner lying where their son should have been.

"Harry," Ginny whispered in a very small whispering voice, "he's gone."

"I'll call Ron and Hermione." Harry told Ginny, hugging her as best he could and stroking her flaming red hair. "And Kingsley." Harry added in a hushed voice. He could now feel Ginny's tears on his shirt but he didn't care.

Harry wasn't sure but he thought he heard Ginny murmur "my bb-baby." Into his chest.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's a really short chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

As Harry was opening his eyes he automatically reached over to his bedside table to retrieve his glasses. Promptly shoving them onto his face. He began recounting the encounter he had had with Ginny and James the night before in the kitchen in his head. It was odd for Harry to think of Ginny as the mother of his child, knowing what had to have happened in order for them to have a son together.

Well she is really attractive. A little voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Stop it. I don't think of her like that at all. Harry told himself.

True, they are married in the future but it was still weird for Harry to think about. Partly because he knew what Ron would think of his sleeping with his baby sister, and partly because Harry had - until very recently - thought of Ginny only as Ron's little sister and one of Hermione's friends.

Remembering that it was his responsibility to get James ready this morning, meaning giving James a bath, changing his nappy, as well as changing his pajamas into his regular clothes. He hurriedly got out of bed and got ready so he would be able to fed James before he woke up the whole house.

Harry padded into James' makeshift nursery and was greeted by the sight of his son in his crib sleeping and hugging one of the toys from his nappy bag. Harry had to admit it was on of the cutest things he had ever seen.

"James. James. Come on mate, time to wake up." Harry said as he was shaking James' tiny shoulder. Harry knew James was awake when he heard his son let out a small yawn and sit up in his crib.

"Goo-mornin, daddy." James said to Harry letting out a small giggle the way little kids do when they're excited.

That's the first time he has called me daddy since he got here. Harry realized.

"Good Morning James." Harry replied to the greeting, picking James up out of his crib and began to walk out of the nursery.

Harry saw a flash of flaming red hair and then a girl. " Good morning Ginny." Harry said to Ginny politely.

"Oh," Ginny said as if she just noticed his presence, "good morning Harry." Then realizing who Harry had for company promptly said good morning to her son.

"We should get down there." Ginny said after a long silent awkward pause. Harry nodded in agreement and offered James to Ginny however, she declined with a small smile saying. "He should spend some time with you as well." Ginny responded, putting emphasis on the word some.

The Night Before

"I think they are too young to properly raise a baby!" Mrs. Weasley said to the room at large which was the Order meeting currently happening in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, but Molly they're his parents. What choice do we have?" Sirius countered.

"Plenty." Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "Harry's 15 years old! Ginny is only 14. They can't take care of a baby, they are practically babies themselves."

"But Molly." Sirius said incredulously. "They're his parents for crying out loud. They have to take care of him, they are what James is familiar with, it would be a mess for him to be under the care of anyone else. Besides, if Harry and Ginny from the future were here, they would be the ones taking care of their son, and Harry and Ginny in this time are the closest thing!" Sirius said not taking a single breath and half yelling.

"I agree with Sirius, Molly." Mr. Weasley said, waiting for his wife's fiery retort. "I think it's best that James remain with his parents because they will most likely be able to instinctively take care of James. He is their son, so it would be only natural that maternal and paternal feelings start to surface in regards to James."

"They are too young!" Mrs. Weasley half shrilled half cried as she quickly exited the kitchen where the Order meeting was taking place via the stairs that lead to her and Mr. Weasley's temporary bedroom.

Molly's (Mrs. Weasley) POV

They are much to young to be taking care of a baby. Everyone else must have lost their minds, how can they expect a 14 and 15 year old to be able to take care of a nine month old baby. Molly thought, half screaming half on the verge of tears.

How is my baby suppose to take care of little James, and just as difficult for my honorary baby, Harry. They don't have to do this. They don't have to take the responsibility to fully take care of and provide for James. He may be their son, but that doesn't always mean they are what is best for James. All of the thinking Molly was doing was giving her a major headache, but she didn't care, she continued to let her mind race a mile a minute.

And they are married. Who would have thought that one day Harry and Ginny would get married and have a baby together. I know that Ginny had liked Harry for a very long time, but never have I been given any indication that Harry fancied Ginny.

With all her thinking that she was doing she went down to the kitchen to get something to eat before bed. However. What she saw startled and shook her gravely, she saw James in Harry's lap and Ginny feeding James little pieces of banana. Molly realized they really looked like a family, and decided that a midnight snack could wait, and slowly backed out of the room.

Back to the Present

Harry and Ginny watched people trickle into the kitchen gradually for some of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Harry and Ginny were now feeding James the same way they had the previous night, with Harry holding James while Ginny scooped some cut up fruit onto a spoon and feed it to James whenever he opened his mouth as wide as he could to indicate he still wanted food and was ready for more. It was also Harry's job to keep James entertained while Ginny was feeding him, so that he wouldn't get too fussy and start wiggling around.

When James started to get really fussy Harry switched jobs with Ginny and started feeding James the fruit from the little dark blue bowl until the small spoon scraped the blue surface that was the bottom of the small bowl.

Ron and Hermione were watching from the other side of the massive wooden table, they watched as ginny wiped James' face, then Harry pulling James out of his high chair which had been placed in between Harry's and Ginny's chairs. Hermione was observing James and his behavior towards the people that the infant had been around so far. Hermione could remember seeing James with Harry and Ginny for the most part and not very many other people. James looked like a carbon copy of Harry apart from his chocolate brown eyes that were the exact same shade as Ginny's eyes.

Ron watched as his best friend and his little sister took care of their son that had arrived from the future yesterday evening when the sun was low in the sky and all the light that trickled in was a brilliant shade of orange. It was weird for Ron to watch his best friend and his only sister and only younger sibling like this, they seemed different then they usually were, if it was because of James, Ron did not know how they could both be affected by his presents so quickly. Both Harry and Ginny had to step into a role neither of them had any clue how to fill, and on top of that neither Ginny nor Harry had ever had to take care of a baby, Harry being an only child, if you don't count that overly indulged cow Dudley Dursley, and Ginny being the youngest had never had to help with a baby.

Watching Harry and Ginny with baby James made Ron and Hermione recall the conversation they had the night before about Harry, Ginny and James.

The Night Before

"Ron?" Hermione whispered as she entered the bedroom (blindly as there were no lights on) which Ron and Harry were sharing in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione noticed that it looked rather similar to Ron's room at the Burrow, except for the fact that the room was slightly larger, had more expensive furniture, and the walls weren't completely obscured by Chudley Cannons posters and merchandise.

"I'm over here Hermione." Ron whispered back while turning on the lamp at his bed side so that Hermione would be able to find her way across the bedroom without falling and/or hurting herself.

"It seems odd doesn't it, that Ginny is spending so much time around James." Ron said to Hermione as she sat on his bed. "I mean, it makes sense that Harry would be taking care of James as he is clearly related to Harry. But Ginny?"

"I agree with you Ron although I think there is more to this situation then meets the eye." Hermione replied shivering slightly as she did so. Ron who noticed this scooted over and made room for Hermione under the charcoal grey colored covers of the bed, and lifted them slightly so that Hermione could crawl in next to him while they were talking.

"James looks exactly like Harry except for his eye color and obviously he doesn't have a scar on his forehead like Harry does. And yet James' eyes look so familiar, like I've seen the exact same eyes on someone else, only I can't remember who." Hermione said, now warm and comfortable next to Ron.

The longer Ron and Hermione talked the more tired the pair got, it was not uncommon for them to "rest there eyes". Which resulted in several minutes passing which were completely silent until one of them jolted upright and continued their conversation. During their talk about Harry, Ginny, and James, Hermione's head had gradually made its way onto Ron's chest, and Ron's arm made it's way around Hermione's shoulders. The pair slowly nodded off with Ron's arms around Hermione, and Hermione's head resting on his chest.

When Harry snuck back into the bedroom so as not to awaken his friend. He saw a sight that made a small smile/smirk slip onto his slightly quidditch tanned face. Harry looked Ron and Hermione curled up together and turned off the lamp next to his bed. Laughing to himself, imagining the horrified look on Mrs. Weasley's face if she saw them like that in the morning. Harry snickered at the color of Ron's ears should he ever be caught with Hermione in this particular position and setting. He would die of embarrassment if he was ever seen like thing by his mother or, heaven forbid Fred and George. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Please VOTE: should Albus come early when Harry and Ginny go to get James? Or Should there be a problem getting back so that they have a delayed return home and Albus is actually born in 1995 instead of 2006? MAJORITY WINS!**

**Please Review. **


End file.
